No mires dentro del armario
by valkiria32
Summary: Jack siempre pudo ver cosas que las demás personas no podían... como ruidos debajo de la cama, sombras que se movían sin dueño o ojos dorados que lo miraban desde la sobran, sus padres insistían en que solo era su imaginación, pero ¿que pasaría si no lo fuera?
_**Valkiria: Si ya se dije que actualizaria en febrero el fanfic de "El precio de las acciones" pero deje la pc en donde vivia y ando sin pc U.u asi que no me maten no es mi culpa *huye***_

 _ **1- Este no es el fanfic que les prometi, este ya lo habia escrito mucho antes de mudarme y todo eso**_

 _ **2- Esta historia no tendra continuacion solo sera un capitulo**_

* * *

-¡Ya esto harto de esto!- grito mi padrastro furioso mientras miraba a mi madre.

-Jeison él es solo un niño- dijo mi madre en protesta.

-Estoy harto de esto, siempre es lo mismo María por eso es que el aún sigue con eso lo proteges demasiado – dijo Jeison.

-Él no lo puede controlar no es su culpa- defendió mi madre.

Dando un suspiro me levante de las escaleras y subí hacia mi habitación.

Mi madre y mi padrastro siempre peleaban ¿la razón? Yo desde que tengo memoria siempre he tenido miedo, puedo ver sombras que se mueven, murmullos y risas provenientes de la oscuridad.

Desde que tengo memoria esos ojos dorados siempre me vigilan en la oscuridad.

Trate de contárselo a mis padres pero ellos decían que era solo mi imaginación, comencé a notar esas cosas desde que tengo cuatro años en la actualidad tengo siete y cada vez se está poniendo peor.

Cuando estoy acostado en mi cama puedo sentir respiraciones debajo de mi cama o esos ojos dorados mirándome desde el almario e incluso he sentido como me topa de vez en cuando como si trataran de decir estoy aquí ten me miedo.

Cada noche siempre voy corriendo al cuarto de mis padres para buscar refugio de eso que me atormenta y que mis padres no pueden ver.

Pero ahí fue que surgió el problema, mi madre siempre me recibía con los brazos abiertos ella es un ángel siempre está para mí y siempre me consuela después de tener esas horribles pesadillas.

Pero mi padrastro era otra historia al principio todo estaba bien se suponía que era un día luego los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años.

Él estaba convencido de que lo hacía intencionalmente.

Pero que culpa tenía yo de ser acosado por algo que no podía controlar me seguía a todas partes en la escuela, cuando iba a la casa de mis amigos, cuando salía con mis padres.

Siempre estaban presentes esos ojos dorados aunque parecía que solo yo los podía ver.

Pude escuchar como los gritos se detuvieron y suspire en alivio, era bueno tener un poco de paz, unos minutos después escuche a mi madre llamar por mí para ir a cenar.

Rápidamente baje las escaleras y me uní a ella y a mi padrastro en la cena que fue acompañada de un silencio incómodo.

-Así que… ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela Jack?- Pregunto mi madre tratando de romper el silencio.

-Me está yendo bien- respondí mientras jugaba un poco con mi cena.

-Jackson no juegues con la comida- dijo mi padrastro en tono firme y pare de jugar.

-Jeison déjalo- dijo mi madre frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a mi padrastro.

 _-Hay van otra vez-_ Pensé dando un pequeño suspiro.

-Vez María eres muy suave con el- dijo mi padrastro levantando la voz –Si lo hubieras educado con mano de hierro nada de esto estuviera pasando-

-¿!Que no estuviera pasando!?- pregunto enojada mi mama mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Todo esto- dijo mi padrastro mientras se levantaba de la mesa –Las mudanzas, los cambios de ciudad en ciudad, las peleas ¡todo!-

-Entiéndelo Jeison él es solo un niño y no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que pasa ahora mismo- grito mi madre.

Suspire un poco al saber que estaban ignorando mi presencia de nuevo.

-Cuando yo tenía su edad nunca tuve que correr a la habitación de mis padres por un tonto sueño- dijo Jeison y me enoje.

-¡No es mi culpa!- dije mientras me levantaba de golpe de la silla y golpee la mesa con mis manos –Tú crees que quiero vivir siempre con miedo, créeme si pudiera detenerlo lo habría hecho antes- grite enojado.

-Jackson ve a tu habitación- dijo mi madre en tono firme.

Me mordí el labio para luego correr hacia mi habitación ignorando los gritos detrás de mí.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación cerré la puerta de golpe y me apoye en esta, mientras me mordía el labio estaba lleno de rabia nadie me creía.

Mire a la pared de mi escritorio y pude ver que estaba lleno de imágenes de Santa Claus, el conejo de pascua y más personajes.

Corrí hacia mi cama y me enteré entre las sabanas, dormir no parecía una mala idea, aunque mis sueños estén plagados de pesadillas.

* * *

Con un grito de terror me senté en mi cama, apreté fuertemente la sabana con mis manos mientras sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba.

-Pobre niño- Pude escuchar y supe que esa no era la voz ni de mi mama ni de mi padrastro.

Rápidamente salí de mi cama, corrí hacia la puerta, salí de mi cuarto y fui directamente al de mi madre.

Toque la puerta y llame a mi madre y en poco tiempo pude ver como mi madre abrió la puerta con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

-¿Que pasa Jack?- Pregunto ella mientras bostezaba un poco.

-Escuché a alguien hablar en mi cuarto- dije rápidamente y pude escuchar un gruñido procedente de, el cuarto de mi madre y en poco tiempo apareció mi padrastro.

-Otra vez- dijo enojado.

-Jeison déjalo- dijo mi madre –Ven a la cama Jack- ella para luego entrar.

-Oh no esta vez no- dijo Jeison para luego agarrarme del brazo –Estoy alto de esto- dijo para luego arrastrarme a mi cuarto.

-Suéltame me estas lastimando- dije en protesta me estaba apretando muy fuerte.

Entramos a mi cuarto, Jeison prendió la luz y me soltó.

-Ves algo aquí- dijo mientras miraba la habitación –Yo no veo nada- dijo el enojado.

No pude evitar mirar hacia mi armario que tenía las puertas ligeramente abiertas y pude ver esos ojos dorados aunque sorprendentemente parecían ¿Preocupados?

-Que es lo que miras- dijo Jeison notando que miraba al armario.

Jeison se acercó al armario, abrió las puertas revelando solo mi ropa y algunos zapatos.

-Entiéndelo hay no hay nada- grito el enojado.

-Pero estaba hay- dije temblando un poco algo en la mirada de Jeison me hizo temblar de miedo.

-Sabes que estoy alto de la misma historia- dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo –Esta noche dormirás en el armario- dijo el mientras me comenzaba a arrastrar hacia el almario.

Mis gritos de protestas no se hicieron esperar –No para, por favor no- dije mientras luchaba –Mama sálvame- dije y pude ver a mi madre afuera de mi cuarto evitando mi mirada.

-No- dije y sentí como me empujaron en el armario, volteé rápidamente, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe, rápidamente comencé a tratar de abrirla, pero no se abría.

-Sáqueme- dije mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Me pegue de la puerta y vagamente pude escuchar algo.

-Jeison crees que sea buena idea- escuche que dijo mi madre.

-Una noche no le hará daño- dijo Jeison.

Al escuchar que mi madre aprobaba el plan de Jeison me sentí devastado, deje mis luchas, protestas y simplemente me acurruque en una esquina

* * *

Punto de vista María.

Pude ver como Jeison estaba arrastrando a Jack hacia el almario, rápidamente este protesto y pidió ayuda. Pude ver cómo me miro y simplemente aparte la vista.

Amaba a Jack con toda mi alma pero esta falta de sueño me estaba haciendo daño y si Jeison tenía razón y si hubiera tratado a Jack más firme esto no estaría pasando.

Pude ver como Jeison tomo una silla y la llevo hasta el armario luego la acomodo para que no se pudiera abrir la puerta.

-¿Jeison crees que sea buena idea?- Pregunte preocupada Jack se veía muy aterrado cuando fue hoy a mi cuarto.

-Una noche no le hará daño- Respondió Jeison.

Dudosa y aun insegura asentí para luego ver como Jeison apago la luz y cerró la puerta y ambos nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto a dormir

* * *

Estaba teniendo un buen sueño era el mejor sueño que había tenido en años pero mi sueño fue perturbado por un grito, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me senté en la cama.

Ese grito, esa voz –¡Jack!- dije con preocupación para luego salir de la cama y pude escuchar como Jeison también me seguía el paso.

Cuando llegue frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jack gire la manija pero esta no abría trate varias veces _–¡No quiero ir contigo suéltame!-_ Me asuste al escuchar a Jack decir eso.

-Apártate María- Dijo Jeison y rápidamente me aparté, pude ver como Jeison le dio varias patadas a la puerta tratando de derribarla.

Al tercer intento la puerta se cayó, Jeison entro en la habitación y encendió la luz. Yo entré en la habitación y no pude ver a nadie, la ventana estaba cerrada y todo estaba en su lugar.

-¡Jack!- grite para luego correr hacia el armario y quitar la silla que impedía que se abriera.

Cuando abrí la puerta del armario me horroricé al no ver a Jack ahí, moví las ropas y busqué, pero no estaba ahí, no había ni un rastro de él.

En ese momento recordé lo que Jack me había dicho _-Escuche a alguien hablar en mi cuarto-_ Jack me había dicho que escucho a alguien, alguien se llevó a mi bebe y yo no hice nada para impedirlo.

Me derrumbe en el suelo y comencé a llorar vagamente pude escuchar a Jeison hablando por teléfono cuando acabo la llamada se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

Yo seguí llorando mientras enterré mi cabeza en su hombro después de unos minutos levanté la vista y vi hacia el armario y en ese momento me cógele al ver dos ojos dorados que me miraban en la oscuridad…

-Jack... tenias razon...-


End file.
